ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaragas
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in the episode 36, "Arashi, Don't Shoot!" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Zaragas was a Monster who first made its presence known in the form of a blinding flash that appeared in the sky. Several days later, the bright flash was emitted again and Zaragas emerged from Underground to rampage. Fortunately, the Science Patrol was already on the scene and they fought back against the Monster. Surprisingly, Zaragas was taken down by their VTOLs weapons, but just as it seemed that the Science Patrol was victorious, the Monster suddenly recovered and molted part of its body to reveal tube-like protrusions all over itself, and it resumes thrashing about even more wildly than before! Before the Science Patrol could resume their attack though, they were ordered to retreat by the Defense Force, who informed them that Zaragas adapts and grow resistant to their assaults, thus the Science Patrol was forbidden to attack Zaragas in fear of it growing stronger. Zaragas rampaged on until he eventually fell asleep. The monster however was soon awoken when the Science Patrol was searching for some children who were trapped in the Children's Hall (which was right next to where Zaragas was sleeping) and the Monster attacked them again, blinding the children and Hayata with its Blinding Flashes. Out of impulse, Arashi disobeyed the Patrol's orders not to attack and fired on Zaragas with Ide's new weapon, the Q-X Gun. Despite being temporarily stunned by the attack, Zaragas once again adapted and thrashed about again, destroying the Children's Hall, while Captain Mura fired Arashi. Not willing to let Zaragas get away with its actions though, Arashi stole a VTOL to battle the Monster himself, only to be blinded by Zaragas's flashes as well. Nearby, Hayata (who was recovering in a hospital) learns of Arashi's predicament and he staggers out of the Hospital and transforms into Ultraman to confront Zaragas himself. While the Ultra managed to save Arashi and break off Zaragas's horn. He too was blinded by the Monster's flashes. Luckily thanks to an intervention by Arashi, Ultraman managed to recover on his own and he fired on Zaragas with the Specium Ray, killing the Monster. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Zaragas reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In this film, Zaragas ambushed the ZAP SPACY shortly after they had landed on Planet Dent. After some quick retaliation by the team, Rei quickly retaliated by summoning Gomora to do battle. The fight between Gomora and Zaragas was at a standstill, but after the ZAP SPACY discovered Zaragas's vulnerability when he adapts to attacks, they use this weakness to their advantage. Once this was exploited, Zaragas was quickly destroyed by Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray. Later, another Zaragas (or possibly the same one as before) had joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Zaragas is one of the monsters that makes up the left horn. 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman X' Zaragas reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 12, entitled "End of the Rainbow".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Zaragas's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Zaragas was a Spark Doll that had belonged to Gina Specter. After fighting against Asuna of Xio, Gina Specter took her Spark Doll of Zaragas and empowered it with her dark energy, transforming it into the Monster in order to have it kill Asuna, Rui, and Mamoru while Gina Specter herself made a hasty retreat. Luckily, Dr. Guruman had sent the Cyber Card and Spark Doll of Cyber Gomora to Asuna in order for her to fight back against Zaragas. Summoning the Cyber Monster, Cyber Gomora and Zaragas battled. After a relatively short fight though, Cyber Gomora won by blasting Zaragas with his Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, destroying Zaragas and reducing him back into his Spark Doll form. Other appearances 'Manga' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Zaragas's signature ability. Upon molting his outer shell, Zaragas gains the ability to emit blinding flashes from the tube-like protrusions on his head, chest, and back. These flashes are measured to be over 60 Million Candela, capable of destroying the Cornea. * '''Adaptation': Upon being struck by an attack of a certain strength, Zaragas can alter his body's composition and design to gain both an immunity to the attack that struck him, as well as an increase to his ferocity and strength. * Fireballs: Zaragas can spit Fireballs from his mouth. (Used exclusively in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie) * Lightning Ray: Zaragas can launch a Bolt of Lightning from the Horn on his head. Upon entering his 3rd form of adaptation, he can launch this attack from the spikes that adorn his body. (Used exclusively in Ultraman Ginga) ** Electrocution: In addition to his Electrical abilities, his spikes are also electrified and can cause electrocution to anyone who is stabbed by them. Weakness Whenever he is struck by and adapting to an attack, Zaragas becomes temporarily vulnerable to attacks. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Zaragas is portrayed by suit actor, Kunio Suzuki in the original Ultraman series. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies